Face to face with death
by Brassica
Summary: [FINALIZADO] "—¿Y tú quién eres? —Kol, hermano de Nik." Oh. Pues, eso explicaba por qué era endemoniadamente atractivo. [Fanfic escrito para el Reto temático de Mayo "Tres son multitud" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liasions"]


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de L.J Smith y la CW. Este fic participa en el Reto temático de Mayo_ "Tres son multitud" _del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liasions".

* * *

**Título**: Face to face with death {Cara a cara con la muerte}  
**Pareja**: Kol Mikaelson. Caroline Forbes. Niklaus Mikaelson.  
**Rated**: T.  
**Advertencias**: OoC. UA. Todos humanos.  
**Acciones**: Matar, escribir y comer.

* * *

**Resumen: "**—¿Y tú quién eres? —Kol, hermano de Nik." Oh. Pues, eso explicaba por qué era endemoniadamente atractivo.

* * *

.

.

.

**Face to face with dead**

.

.

.

* * *

_**Capítulo único**_

* * *

Los ojos claros de la rubia escrutaron el lugar con cierta desconfianza, cruzándose de brazos en medio del living de aquella enorme mansión de ensueño. Definitivamente no quedaba duda de que los Originales debían tener alguna fuente interminable de dinero, porque aquellos lujos eran sencillamente de cuento de hadas. Mesas de revista, flores perfectas, candelabros que colgaban del techo delicadamente como fuentes de cristal eternas… Y las hermosas pinturas que estaban colgadas en las paredes; algunas quizás podrían ser de manos de Klaus, pensó Forbes.

Y hablando del diablo… Tuvo que abandonarla en medio de todos aquellos lujos para atender un llamado de su hermano Elijah. A diferencia del híbrido, ese hermano parecía más amable y refinado, aunque siempre que escuchaba a Damon hablar de él soltaba pestes y "no hay que confiar en él" una y otra vez. Chasqueó la lengua, frunciendo apenas los labios. ¿Cómo podía dejarse guiar por la opinión de aquél Salvatore sobre una persona, cuando Damon no era precisamente pacifista, ni el mejor? No entendía cómo Elena podía siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

—Niklaus te ha dejado sola aquí, ¿no es así? —Una voz irrumpió en el salón—. Me temo que tendrás que esperar un rato, querida. Le acabo de ver **escribiendo** alguna tontería en el despacho.

Caroline observó en dirección opuesta a la que estaba observando, rígida sobre sus pies mirando a la escalera. Un muchacho joven parecía comérsela con la mirada. En ese instante se sintió repentinamente desnuda y experimentó una sensación de desconfianza increíble. Se veía perfectamente humano, ese chico, pero lo cierto de todo es que no poseía un aura corriente. Emanaba poder, como Elijah y Klaus.

—¿Tú eres…? —Dudó un poco, sin querer ser descortés. Estaba en esa mansión pidiéndole un favor a Klaus, no estaba en posición de ser arrogante.

—Kol. —Contestó con una simpleza y arrogancia increíbles, palpables en su voz. Se veía bastante confiado e incluso alegre, sin quitarle los orbes de encima a rubia de bucles que permanecía cual roca en su lugar—. Hermano de Nik.

_Oh. _

Pues, eso explicaba por qué se veía endemoniadamente guapo.

Caroline trató de sonreír, aunque no le salió de su corazón hacerlo. Aunque ese tal Kol inspiraba confianza por su sonrisa y su rostro de príncipe, todo lo que lo rodeaba era una nube de terror. Una atractiva y sensual llama de horror, pensó. Era escalofriante. También había escuchado a Stefan hablar de él, contando a Elena en su presencia del baile en el que Damon le había lanzado por el balcón. Ese tipo era el responsable de que Matt usase un yeso y fuese incapaz de jugar otra vez en algún tiempo, por lo que no sintió que fuese correcto fiarse de él.

—¿Y qué, no vas a saludarme? No puedo creer que Nik esté saliendo con una maleducada —Soltó con normalidad, saltando los últimos dos escalones con una gracia masculina e increíble. Su acento le delataba, era tan exquisito como el de Niklaus, y los ojos castaños no le perdieron de vista.

—¿Disculpa? —Parpadeó incrédula un par de veces. ¿Y él hablaba de educación? No pasó ni un segundo para que Caroline hiciera un gesto casi despectivo e impresionado—. Perdóname por no querer saludar al tipo que le partió la mano a uno de mis amigos.

Impulsiva, contestó sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—Oh, ¿te refieres a ese humano? No te lo tomes personal, lo hice por molestar a mi hermanita Rebekah —Sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus impecables dientes blancos—. Iba a comérmelo, pero tu otro amigo llegó y… me echó los planes para atrás. Deberías estar dando gracias por tu amigo, _cariño_.

Finalizó, como si nada, sonriendo de forma que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

_Damon por fin hizo algo bien_, pensó. Ese tal Kol era un cretino, atractivo pero a final de cuentas, todo un gilipollas.

—Te lo tenías merecido —Apuntó Caroline en un resoplido.

Kol alzó sus cejas, acercándosele más de un momento a otro, con su velocidad vampírica. La joven Forbes se exaltó un poco y el corazón subió a su garganta al concientizar que Mikaelson la tenía fuertemente sujeta del brazo, con agarre de hierro. La sonrisa todavía se mostraba en su rostro perfecto y masculino, eterno, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Creo que no deberías ser tan impertinente conmigo —El agarre la lastimaba—. Bien podría romperte el cuello tan fácilmente como le quebré la mano a tu amigo. Incluso podría meter mi mano en tu pecho, coger tu corazón, retorcerlo y **matarte**.

Ella trató con todas sus fuerzas de aguantar el dolor y los nervios. Se sentía tan indefensa como cuando era humana, pero era sencillamente imposible que ella pudiese resistirse a un Original. No podía superarlo en fuerza, inteligencia, o nada parecido. "Klaus" pensó con apuros, esperando a que apareciera para salvarla de su psicópata hermano menor.

—¡Suéltame o grito aquí mismo!

Amenazó ella tajante, retrayéndose en su lugar, dando un paso hacia atrás a pesar de que su cuerpo reclamaba —de manera enferma— quedarse cerca de Kol y su calor. Él no abandonó su sonrisa durante un par de segundos más y después se tornó completamente serio, estirando su otra mano para tocarle entre los risos rebeldes y dorados, la piel de su rostro hasta el cuello y luego atreviéndose a frotar con su dedo pulgar los labios de seda. Caroline se congeló en su lugar, recordando la amenaza anterior. Por muy cercana a Klaus que supuestamente fuera, él no sentiría arrepentimiento de matarla.

Escuchó el chasquido de su lengua. —No, no, no. Te arrancaría la lengua antes de eso. —Replicó con voz casi sombría, pero sensual, acercándose tanto a ella que sintió su aliento rozarle las mejillas. Burbujas reverberaron en el estómago y vientre de la rubia, parecidas a su ansia de **comer**.

Y antes de que ella pudiese gritar con todos sus pulmones, Kol se había lanzado a besarla con más exigencia de la que nunca había sido víctima. Al principio, rígida como piedra, se permitió sentir la lengua enredándose con la suya y la respiración inquieta contra su propia boca y nariz, pero luego el rostro de Klaus le golpeó tan fuerte como una bola de demolición haciendo pedazos la dura pared de ladrillos. Un alarido ahogado emergió de su garganta, y el original tomó distancia prudente de su rostro.

—¡Bah, no grites! ¡No sería divertido ahora! —Rió tranquilo, negando ligeramente. La rubia le observó pálida y con los ojos abiertos, los labios húmedos. Todo lo que pudo escuchar fue el sonido de un teléfono pitando inquieto—. Esa es mi señal~, voy tarde para mi cita. Nos vemos después, ¿ok?

Luego, en menos de nada, él la había pasado de largo.  
Caroline sentía que las rodillas iban a doblársele ahora mismo del miedo, el nerviosismo y las mariposas —no, mejor dicho: murciélagos— en su estómago. Había sido un juego, quizás, o una experiencia cara a cara con la muerte; ese Kol pudo haberle hecho trocitos la lengua y casi le arrancaba el brazo con su agarre.

Pasó saliva y se llevó una mano a la garganta, casi transpirando, esperando a que Klaus bajase de una vez por las escaleras de mármol para largarse a cenar, darle esa oportunidad por la que él tanto había insistido y que ahora más que nunca le concedería. Había estado equivocada al pensar que Niklaus era el más escalofriante, y esperaba —realmente esperaba— ser capaz de borrar la sensación de los labios y dientes de Kol reclamándola tras un beso ardiente, fogoso, con Klaus.

.

.

.

—¿Pasa algo? —Klaus preguntó a una conmocionada Caroline, que le veía tan blanca como una hoja de papel. Ella se conmovió por dentro al verlo claramente preocupado, y en vez de narrarle lo ocurrido, se limitó a sonreír.

—Nada —Sonrió, tomando la mano que el híbrido le ofrecía cándidamente—, ¿vamos?

Klaus sonrió.

—Vamos.

.

.

.

* * *

**Face to face with dead.**  
**Capítulo Único.**  
**FIN. **

{publicado el 27.05.14}

.

.

.

**Notas Finales:** Bien, he de decir que no se me habría ocurrido este trío sino hasta hace pocas horas, cuando recordé que debía escribir algo para el concurso y esto surgió. A pesar de todo, pienso que habría sido interesante... ya saben, algún roce de Caroline y Kol. Como ven, quise enfocarme más en la atracción que en el amor, dado que Caroline es un personaje que se deja llevar mucho por la apariencia física y que piensa en... ya saben, todo el tiempo. Aún asím traté de que se viera que sentía algo por Klaus, pero que Kol también le atraía. No sé si hice bien el trabajo, lol.

Anyway... Espero que les haya agradado, si es así, no se olviden de dejar un review!  
¡Besos!


End file.
